Your venomous poison
by JudgeGooby
Summary: He would make her dance for him dance with him, dance forever with nothing to interrupt their mesmerizing waltz...Nothing....SasorixSakura oneshot! please R
1. Your poison

Sasori&Sakura oneshot, originally named Heartstrings but I decided to re write it.

The song is called "Poison" and I think it fits these two quite well

* * *

Nimble fingers gently pulled and tugged the light blue strings that were attached to the puppet.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
_

It was a lovely little thing, his puppet, dancing with graceful erythematic movements, staying in perfect sync with the beautiful symphony of his music.

_One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

The notes danced in the air, weeping with the joy of their birth, yet weeping for the sad melody that laced its way around them, gripping the puppeteers black heart as his living doll squeezed out a lonesome tear; it dropped rather life less to the marble floor as she continued on with smooth controlled steps, her pale lips cast in a frozen smile of joy, but pained tears flowed from those unblinking eyes.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

The notes sped up into a concoction of melancholy, gripping the heart in a sad sort of way; a sob escaped her still smiling lips as he lazily moved his finger in a circular motion forcing her to twirl with a swan like grace as the song came to a sad ending of sweet notes.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison_

He pulled her over to where he stood cloaked in the shadows, bringing his cold hand to gently cup her chin, he raised her head so her jade eyes stared back into his psychotic ones.

_I don't wanna play these games_

His slender fingers entwined in her silky pink locks and forced her head back at a sharp angle. "With eyes as beautiful as yours my darling…they where never meant to shed tears." He murmured, and ever so lovingly he raised his thumb to her cheek and brushed the offending tear away.

_I wanna love you but I, but I better not_

_Poison_

There he leaned into her, his face buried itself into her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

It wasn't too long before his lips were on hers.

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins_

His cold hands found her waist. Merciless hands that had slaughtered hundreds of men women and children, hands that had been coated in the very lifeblood of her teammates…

_Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

She is so - so -

Warm.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
_

-He pulled away as the sweet music started up again, chakra pulsed through his fingertips and he took her small hand into his own and together they began to dance.

_Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

He leaned back towards her soft lips and captured her mouth in another more devouring kiss.

_I wanna love you but I, but I better not_

_Poison_

He would make her dance for him; dance with him…dance forever, with nothing to interrupt there mesmerizing waltz.

Nothing.

_I wanna love you but I, but I better not_

_Poison_


	2. Your nightmare

This is supposed to be before Your Venemous Poison, but oh well..lol..Hope I dont confuse too many people..

-Enjoy all!

J.G.

* * *

"Its been a long time...sakura."

Her body stiffened. She knew that voice, the owner of that soft, deadly voice.

A loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening boomed overhead revealing his presence for a split second.

_Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
And though Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones_

Haruno, Sakura stared wide-eyed at the darkness in front of her. The tall figure moved toward her almost in slow motion-

-This couldn't be happening, he wasn't really here.

_Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again_

She wished she could have moved, but shock and fear held her legs still.

"How I've dreamed…"

His tall figure moved almost in slow motion, the downpour created an erythematic beat that continued to play and seep into her soul. He was the shadows themselves. A heavy cloak splashed with red hung from his shoulders like a waterfall of darkness. It seemed to match his intimidating figure.

_Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key_

Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to speak in that dangerously soft tone of his.

"…How I've dreamed of this night..."

_Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this addiction  
To Her alone in full submission_

He disappeared back into the looming darkness, Sakura's breath quickened and her eyes darted wildly at her inky night surroundings.

_Wicked with your charm  
I'm circled like prey  
Back in the forest  
Were whispers persuade  
More sugar trails  
More white lady laid  
Than pillars of salt...  
keeping Sodom at at bay_

-She finally managed to move her legs, she took a step backwards and leaned her back against the hard, rough surface of the tree behind her. Her heart began to pound painfully against her ribcage.

Pressing herself further back against the tree, her knees locked themselves in place.

'God no...He's meant to be dead' Inner Sakura's voice whispered, feeling the need to pop up since she currently seemed to be lacking the capability of thinking on her own.

_Fold to my arms  
Hold their message away  
And dance out to the moon  
As we did in those golden days_

There was another flash of lightning, and her shock increased ten fold as his angelic face loomed directly in front of her, his lips mere millimeters from her own. jade eyes met maroon ones and Sakura found herself unable to look away.

His mouth seemed to almost brush over hers…she wasn't sure if their lips had even met…

_Christening stars  
I remember the way  
We were needle and spoon  
Mislaid in the burning hay_

Sakura began to tremble as his cold hand softly brushed her pink hair from her face and whispered his icy breath at the nape of her neck, making her shiver from something other than fear. " How I've dreamed ..." His lips met her neck.

He came closer, far too close and she couldn't move.

-She tried to control her breathing but her heart thumped wildly against her chest-She could feel his lips on her skin, so cold, so cruel…

_Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key_

Sakura found herself completely unable to react— She was frozen to the spot, she couldn't move even if she had wanted to for he kept her pinned against the tree with his self imposed prison.

Her eyes widened in fear and realization as he leant down towards her.

She couldn't move.

He wouldn't allow her to move…

_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discoulours all with tunnel vision_

Despite the way she attempted to force her body not to, Sakura found her head trying to move forward, as if the redhead could control her body. In her mind, she fought as hard as she could against the strange control, trying as hard as she could to pull her body backwards, to shove him away.

Sakura was fighting a losing battle.

"…How I've dreamed of _you_ Sakura…"

He was completely controlling her mind, body, and soul, making her completely unable to turn away in horror as his lips gently met hers…

_Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this addiction  
To Her alone in full submission…_

* * *

And only Sasori can get away with that mwahaha!

Because hes cool!


End file.
